Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering knuckle for a vehicle including a body part, a hollow part, an arm portion, and a connecting portion.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional steering knuckle apparatus including a body part, a hollow part, an arm portion, and a connecting portion, a thickness of the material surrounding the hollow part is increased or a size of the hollow portion is decreased to increase rigidity of the steering knuckle (e.g., see JP-A 2001-187583 and JP-A 2001-114127). In a steering knuckle described in JP-A 2001-187583, at least two hollow parts formed in arms communicate with each other in a cylindrical part, and/or the hollow parts at least partially pass through the cylindrical part and communicate with an axial hole. Further, a direction of a hollow part opening, a shape in a vicinity of the hollow part opening, a wall thickness of the cylindrical part, and a wall thickness of a hollow part arm outer surface, are appropriately selected.
In a steering knuckle described in JP-A 2001-114127, a strut mounting arm projecting upward from a knuckle body is connected to an end of a strut, and a lower arm mounting arm projecting downward from the knuckle body is connected to a top of a lower arm through a king pin together. A hollow part is provided to open in an extending direction of the strut mounting arm on the middle in a longitudinal direction of a surface of the strut mounting arm on an outer side of an automobile body.
Please refer to JP-A 2001-187583 and JP-A 2001-114127.